The Secret Black
by drunkenangel
Summary: When Dumbledore told Harry the Secert He was stunned, There is someone else who could kill Voldemort.Harry,Ron, and Hermione go on an adventure to track down the missing hero. But will they regret doing so?...R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the next chapters will be longer, hope you enjoy it.**

**Dislaimer: Not mine**

Harry gazed out of the window looking up at the sky, it was pitch black with a few stars here and there, he sighed and turned his back on the window.

"Why did Dumbledore tell me that secret and why can't I tell Ron and Hermione" said Harry pacing the bedroom

He carried on pacing his room thinking of that secret Dumbledore told him a week ago. Harry looked up to see Hedwig asleep in her cage.

"Hedwig...Hedwig wake up I need you" said Harry shaking the owls cage.

Hedwig opened her beady amber eyes and stared at Harry.

"I need you to go to Ron's and Hermione's I've written them a letter explaining something important something Dumbledore said I should keep to myself"

Harry grabbed the letters and tied them to Hedwigs leg, He stopped for a moment like He was going to change.

"Be safe Hedwig and make sure they both reply I cant keep this a secret no more" He said and with that He opened the window and and let Hedwig fly out He watched as she disappeared into the black sky, then He returned to his bed

"I've done the right thing I had to tell them I had to tell them there's someone else who can stop Voldemort"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was moving swiftly along his long Red and Gold cloak touching the floor, He seemed to be in a rush. He moved silently and quickly almost like He was floating. Suddenly there was a loud noise, Dumbledore turned his head sharply to the left and saw a man in a Black cloak stood there, His wand raised.

"Ah Severus" said Dumbledore

"I've heard you have been wanting to speak with me" replied Severus putting his wand away

"Yes It's urgent I have told Harry about Alexia Black" Said Dumbledore in a whisper

"What you told Potter! This is madness"

"He had to know He's the one who will find her"

"Many Wizards more experianced than Potter have tried and failed to find her. She dosn't want to be found" Whispered Snape

"I trust Harry and I know he will do well in finding her as you know I knew Alexia very well I know she would do the right thing"

"You hope" Spat Snape

"As long as Harry finds her and noone else I think we will all be safe as long as Harry dosn't tell anyone we will be fine"smiled Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a jump, he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, he looked around the room, Hedwig was tapping on the window to come in.

Harry rushed over and opened the window, Hedwig flew in and landed on top of her cage.

"Hi Hedwig did you find them" said Harry shutting the window

Hedwig moved her leg and there was two letters tied to it, Harry quickly untied them and gave Hedwig a treat, he went over to his bed and sat down he looked at them and then opened the first letter which looked like Ron's writing

_Hiya Harry_

_Yeah I'll meet you in Diagon Ally today Mum's coming too, to get our school things._

_What's this secret? Is it about You know who? See you soon mate_

_Ron_

Harry read Ron's letter twice then opened Hermione's letter.

_Harry_

_How are you? Has your scar been hurting have you been having them strange dreams? Yes of course I will meet you today in Diagon Ally. What's this secret? Did Dumbledore say you could tell us? Because if he didn't you'll be in so much trouble. Anyway see you soon_

_Love Hermione_

Harry read Hermione's letter twice then stood up. His head was spinning Dumbledore said he couldn't tell anyone but he had to tell Ron and Hermione they were his best friends they knew everything, he told them everything.

He decided he would tell them.

What could happen if they knew too? Dumbledore wouldn't know.

After thinking for a while Harry got up and started to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Harry arrived in Diagon ally it wasn't as busy as usual in fact hardly anybody was about He looked around at the deserted ally and felt a sense of sadness.

Suddenly the quiet ally was broken with screeches.

"Harry Harry" squealed a voice

Harry turned to see Hermione running towards him with Ron trying to keep up and before he could manage to move Hermione had her arms around him.

"How are you Harry I've been so worried" said Hermione letting go of him

"I'm fine Ron where's your mum I thought she was coming too"

"She is here, she's at Fred and George's shop" said Ron

"Cool look is there anywhere we can go to talk quietly" said Harry

"Yes" said Hermione "follow me"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and followed her to a deserted bench near Madame Malkins.

.

"This will do" said Hermione sitting down

Ron and Harry sat down on the bench as Hermione looked eagerly at Harry

"Right this secret" said Harry

"Are you really allowed to tell us" interrupted Hermione" did Dumbledore say you could

"Hermione" said Ron through gritted teeth

"Sorry"

"Right well Dumbledore said Sirius and Regulus had a younger sister she wasn't very clever she was just a average witch, that is until the accident. Dumbledore said she was in her room trying to make a potion to rid acne and it blew up. She should of died but she didn't she became even more shy and kept herself to herself she didn't tell anyone about her secret for years"

"What was it" asked Ron looking amazed

"Shhhh let him continue" snapped Hermione

"She decided to tell her favourite brother Regulus, after awhile she told him how she didn't feel no pain how she could turn herself into a shadow and disappear anywhere with a click of her fingers. Regulus wanted her to work for Voldemort but she never had time to say yes or no"

"Did he kill her" asked Hermione

"No she just clicked her fingers and went, no one knows why or where she is now, no one knows if she's good or bad. She also told Regulus that no spells work on her no more"

"So the avada Kedavra or any others won't work" said Ron half scared half half shocked

"No they won't" said Harry

"I don't think we're going to find her Harry if she doesn't want to be found , and she could be anywhere but say we do find her she could be on You Know Who's side, she could hurt us, I don't like the sound of her" said Hermione

"Well you don't come then it will be just me and Harry, you probably don't want to come because we'll be missing school" snapped Ron

"That's not true you know I want to help Harry, all I'm saying is she'll be hard to find"

Harry stood up, he didn't want to hear Ron and Hermione arguing, he really wanted their help to find Alexia Black.

"Listen I want the both of you's to stop arguing and help me if you don't want to its fine I'll go by myself"

"Sorry mate" said Ron standing up

"I'm sorry Harry of course I will come and help" said Hermione

"We'll talk about this later, remember don't tell anyone" said Harry

"We won't" said Ron and Hermione together

They walked off to find Molly and the others and little did they know they had just been overheard.


	5. Chapter 5

In a small wooden house, next to the sea lived a young girl, she wore a black cloak that was so long it touched the floor. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes.

She was pacing up and down and biting her thumb nail. She was worried, she knew they were all after her, they all wanted her on their side.

But she didn't want to be on anyones side she didn't want to be found.

"They will not find me" She said out loud breaking the silence

She stopped pacing and looked out of the small window, there was a light in the distant but that was from the old lighthouse.

She sighed she was getting more paranoid by the minute. She walked across the room and opened the front door and stood outside, the sea breeze hit her and she seemed to wake up.

"They will never find me not now not ever" She said quietly

She stood staring at the calm sea, she felt happy here.

She watched the sea for a few minutes then turned around and went back to her small wooden house, she opened the door and and went in but someone was already there waiting for her. She gasped and jumped back.

"Well well well hello Alana long time no see"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been at the Burrow for three days now, and he Ron, and Hermione was sat in Rons room.

"So your not going back to Hogwarts" asked Hermione

"No he's not and neither are we" said Ron

"Hermione we have been through this we have to find Alana" said Harry

Hermione stood up and looked out of the window

"But she could be anywhere" She said

Ron and Harry looked at each other just then Mrs Weasley walked in

"Harry dear you have a visitor down stairs" she said nicely

"Who is it" demanded Ron

"None of your buisness" snapped Mrs Weasley

Harry left the room and walked down the stairs, sat at the table with Mr weasley was Dumbledore

"Ah Harry hello" said Dumbledore standing up

"Professor" said Harry shocked

"Would you join me outside for a moment" asked Dumbledore

"Erm ok" said Harry

Harry and Dumbledore went into the Weasleys back yard which was cluttered with junk. Dumbledore started walking around the garden, Harry followed him

"Sir have you found her have you found Alana" asked Harry trying to keep up

"No Harry I havn't" said Dumbledore

"Do you know where she is" He asked

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry

"Yes and someone else has found her" he said looking at Harry

"What who" said Harry

"You will find out soon" said Dumbledore

"WWhat"mumbled Harry

"Go and get Ron and Hermione and meet me back out here" said Dumbledore

But sir wats going on" he asked

"We are going on a little trip" smiled Dumbledore


End file.
